


Take him home to yours

by howsharry



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst & Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions, caged in an elevator, decide for yourself, lots of blood and pain, lots of comfort too, small egde between platonic and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsharry/pseuds/howsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets trapped in a malfunctioning elevator, threathened by henchman, fire and his bleeding wounds. There is probably only one person who could comfort him in such a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take him home to yours

Harry shot the last standing man with an elegant swirl of his wrist and rushed further down the corridor before the dead body had even touched ground. His lungs burned from running as fast as he was able to (still pretty fast for lying in coma for three months) and from the smoke that slowly drifted to the building, a dooming presence stinging in eyes and nose. 

“Down the hallway, then take the turn right”, Merlin ordered into his ear, busy typing being his background noise. 

“How far?”, Harry breathed hard and jumped over a body. Eggsy had done solid work here. 

“300 meters, then you have to take the stairs up to the second floor. The fire seems to stay in the right wing of the building until now, but you better hurry to get him out of there.”

Harry nodded, more to himself than to Merlin, and took sad right turn without any precaution. He mustn’t loose speed here, so he drifted on the heels of his oxfords which made him loose balance as he reached the momentum of the curve.

The smoke was getting thinner when he reached the stairs and was gone when he climbed them to the second floor. Bursting out into the corridor he immediately searched for the elevator, a rusty old thing formerly used to lift goods from the downstairs warehouse into the Outlet store. At this time of course it had been transformed into the HQ of the wankers Eggsy was supposed to arrest. 

Harry’s grip around the rainmaker tightened as he strode over to the lift and knocked against the metal door with the handle. 

“Eggsy?”, he asked nervously. No answer. “Are you certain he is in there, Merlin?”, Harry asked his handler and took a good look at the buttons next to the door. 

“Our tracking system has a accuracy of about two meters, so unless there is no hidden door next to you he is stuck in the lift”, the handler answered just as agitated as Harry was.

Harry tried calling Eggsy’s name against and knocked harder against the steel until he heard a faint coughing. “Eggsy?”, he shouted for a final time and pressed his head against the metal to listen carefully.

“’m in here”, a low voice weirdly blurred by the barrier answered. Harry let out a breath he was holding for to long and put his weapon back into his holster to have both hands free. The elevator door didn’t open horizontally like any normal person lift would, but was a heavy looking metal plate that would have been lifted vertically if the fucking elevator hadn’t been disabled - with Eggsy in it. 

“I’m coming”, Harry said loudly and stuck the peak of the rainmaker into the small gap between door and floor. Using it as a lever, he slowly and with great effort, pushed the door upwards a few centimeters. He changed the working point of the umbrella and achieved a few more so he could finally hear Eggsy’s coughing clearly. 

When he was at about 20 centimeters the rainmaker broke in half and Harry nearly struck his head at the lift door as the pressure he had applied backfired on him. 

“Fuck”, he muttered, “Merlin, the fucking thing broke.”

“Extraction team is on it’s way”, the Scot muttered back, obviously currently engaged in giving instructions to said people. 

“Is that you, Haz?”, Harry heard a pained whisper come from Eggsy. 

He lowered himself to the floor, lay on his stomach and pressed his cheek to the cold floor so he could Eggsy and Eggsy could see him. 

“It’s me”, he said, trying himself on a reassuring smile that vanished as soon as he lay eyes on Eggsy’s blood-soaked shirt. “Oh dear boy”, he gasped and shifted again to press his head further to the gap between door and floor. 

Eggsy was a miserable lump of fabric and hurting limbs, sunken down to the ground and he obviously put himself into stable side position. His suit was ripped at the left shoulder - the one pointing upwards - and his shirt was so torn Harry could see an open but - thank god - superficial flesh wound beneath it. There was a small puddle of blood next to Eggsy on the floor, but it didn’t look life threatening. 

Eggsy’s bright although tired smile made his state look even worse in contradiction. Harry knew this smile, and had to smile too, because they were both so awfully glad to see each other.

“Are you in pain?”, Harry asked and pursed his lips. 

“It’s great fun”, Eggsy answered. “Although I expected the job description of the Damsel in Distress to be less bloody.”

Eggsy’s damn cheek made Harry’s chest ache numbly but he still had to smile. There was no choice but to smile at this boy, his wonderful protégé. Eggsy was a shivering mess on the ground and the not easy to look at, but Harry found it harder to look away. 

Eggsy’s eyes grew serious for a moment as he was listening to his comm. “Merlin tells me I have been unconscious, and that I lost 300ml of blood.”

“Extraction is on the way”, Harry assured him. 

Eggsy nodded and closed his eyes as a sharp pain hit his body. Harry maneuvered his hand through the gap and reached out for Eggsy’s limp arm where he gently laid his fingers on the cool skin just underneath his shirt sleeve. Eggsy’s pulse skyrocketed for a mere seconds and slowed down again after the pain attack had subsided. 

“Shh”, Harry murmured and ran his thumb in soothing circles over Eggsy’s skin. “It’s going to be over soon.”

Eggsy carefully opened his eyes and observed Harry with a mix of affection and doubt. Finally he reciprocated the grip Harry had on him and let his head fall down heavily on his outstretched biceps. 

“Had to fuckin’ get myself locked up in an elevator, didn’t I?”, he sighed. 

“I’d say they rather played you out, disabling the lift when you just believed yourself saved”, Harry answered. “Thought they could bake you in here like a lamb roast.”

He paused a second and searched for a spark of optimism in Eggsy’s eyes. 

“But I’d never let that happen.”

Eggsy nodded knowingly and coughed to release a bit of pressure from his lungs and hide an affectionate smile. 

Then Merlin reported in both their comms. “Gentleman, the fire is spreading towards you quicker than I anticipated. Probably due to the building material they used on the stairways.”

“Where is the extraction team?”, Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Eggsy. The boy was shivering now, winding his left arm around himself for warmth. “Tristan needs medical attention, now.”

“15 minutes, Percival informs me”, Merlin answered and Harry felt his pulse hammer harder against his chest. Eggsy trapped in a flaming building just ascended to the top of his worst nightmares. 

“He better hurry”, Eggsy murmured and closed his eyes again with a tired sigh.

“Eggsy, stay with me”, Harry ordered harshly which he knew was necessary. The boy opened his eyes again and fixed them on the older agent’s face. “You have to stay conscious.”

“I just want to sleep, Haz”, Eggsy whined and angled his legs further towards his body. 

Normally, Harry would have scolded him because a gentleman doesn’t lament. But Eggsy’s state seemed to get slightly worse with every second he had to lie on the cold floor. 

“You can, later”, Harry said calmly, tightening his grip around Eggsy’s arm. “After we’ve been to the medical and you’ve taken a bath.”

Eggsy’s eyes threatened to fall shut again and Harry’s brain tripped over itself in stress and fear and adoration. “We’ll go home, I’ll put the kettle on and you can climb into bed and sleep it off.”

A small smirk grew on Eggsy’s face. “Are you gonna join me?”, he asked, wiggling his brows playfully. Even in his disastrous state he managed to look endearing and the utter ridiculousness of his flirting made Harry smile, too. Not that he wasn’t used to it - no, Eggsy danced around him all the time and he probably did too when he was forgetting to restrain himself. 

And now he was forgetting again, Eggsy was a menace to his self-control. 

“If you request”, he answered, carefully watching Eggsy’s expression going from shocked white to blossom red despite his blood loss. 

Harry’s pulse was racing and he hoped Eggsy was, too, because at least that would keep him awake until Percival marched in with a hydraulic jack and they could crack this goddamn death cell of a lift open. 

Suddenly, Eggsy sniffed the air and his eyes went wide, his hands gripped on Harry’s sleeve. “Is that smoke?”, he asked, panic in his voice. “That’s fucking smoke!”

Harry angled his head away from the lift and looked down the corridor to the stairwell he took upstairs. Smoke, heavy and slow, swirled it’s way up to them lead by it’s stinging smell. 

“Shh”, Harry turned back to Eggsy and shook his head. “Everything’s all right, Eggsy.”

Eggsy breathed heavily, scared and shivering all the same. “Shit shit shit”, he murmured, looking down at his bloody stomach for a second before his gaze returned to Harry. “You have to run, Harry. You’re not dressed for firefighting.”

It sounded like a joke only Eggsy would make. He often made jokes about Harry being underdressed when they met out of work, but this time the fear in Eggsy’s eyes made the older agent swallow hard.

“Shhh”, Harry said calmly, “none of that.”

“Don’t ‘shh’ me”, Eggsy exclaimed and wriggled - while groaning from the pain - to get a better look on the corridor behind Harry. “You won’t have much time when the flames are up here.”

“Eggsy, please, Percival will be here in a minute.”

“In 8 minutes”, Eggsy corrected. “That’s enough for you to get 3-degree-burns.” His eyes returned to Harry, scared but in serious concern. “Dash off, you posh wanker!”

Harry groaned and shifted forwards to push himself against the metal door and get a bit more of his arm through underneath. “Shut up, Eggsy”, he said, making clear how ridiculous he thought Eggsy sounded, “I’m not leaving you here alone.”

“Yeah, because you’re reckless”, Eggsy argued, “and tendentially suicidal, Merlin says.”

Harry shook his head as much as he was able to with the metal door next to his temple. “And you’re a little dipshit, Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy didn’t make a laugh, he just looked at Harry with big eyes. The older agent knew they weren’t far from the ‘I-watched-you-die’ argument to which Harry hadn’t found a solid counter till this day. 

Harry diverted his attention from Eggsy’s face to their arms, each having wound a hand around the others’ forearm. He gently rubbed circles into Eggsy’s rosy skin while he tried to ignore Eggsy’s taunting eyes and the rising temperature at his back. 

Eggsy spoke into the comm and asked Merlin where ‘fucking Percival’s got stuck with the SUV’ but Merlin told him to get some shut-eye and foremost shut-mouth while he was working on the codes for the fire sprinklers. 

Merlin meant it good, Harry knew, because Eggsy really should relax for the sake of his body. 

30 seconds later, the sprinklers began to do what they were supposed to: wet Harry from his impeccable hair to his shining Oxfords. Eggsy let out a relieved sigh when the older agent groaned and crunched his face from being hit by the cold water. Very slowly, it soaked through his clothes, but he remained his his position while Eggsy petted his arm sympathetically. 

Fortunately, the water didn’t reach the inside of the elevator before Percival and four other men in combat gear stormed up the stairs and spotted them on the floor. ( With the jack it took about ten seconds to lift the door enough for Harry and a member of the extraction team to crawl in, lift Eggsy onto a slim stretcher and shove him out of the death trap. 

From there on things went down a lot more smoothly. Eggsy had gone still and quiet on the ride back, trying not to groan every time the SUV took a bump hole of braked. Harry sat next to him, holding his hand again with the one dry arm he still had. The other agents averted their eyes tactfully as Harry leaned over the young man too comfort him and whisper soothing words into ear. 

The patches they put on his wounds had soaked through with fresh blood and he still shivered although they had put him under a blanket. The way to HQ didn’t make his state significantly worse but Harry still wished he could have spared Eggsy that. 

Merlin practically ripped him from Eggsy’s bedside as the agent was examined in the medical and dragged him into his office for a scotch, a change of clothing and a short briefing. 

“I gathered you’ll take him home with you today”, Merlin noted as they went through Eggsy’s injuries and state of mind at the end and Harry nodded. 

“I think that will be for the best.”

“Don’t let yourself be seduced by this brat”, Merlin answered, “he will have my arse tomorrow for not ordering you out of that building soon enough.”

“As if you could have”, Harry huffed.

“As if, Arthur”, Merlin nodded, shot him a small smile and Harry left him to get Eggsy from the medical. 

The young man was clean, save for his ruffled hair with the occasional bit of blood, his unshaven face and his dirty fingernails, but a clean jumper and sweatpants made him much less of an heartache to Harry. He was patched up properly now but as Harry wheelchaired him out to their car he could still make out the stinging smell of smoke and sweat. 

Eggsy fell asleep in the car with a hand Harry’s thigh but woke up in time to haul himself into the house and Harry’s bed carefully, dressed in nothing but his shorts. Harry chuckled at the view - to which he was certainly no accustomed in his bed - but hurried to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and put himself into bed next to the young man. 

Being this near to Eggsy wasn’t new for him, but after holding his hand for about 2 hours today full body contact made Harry’s pulse race. He spooned behind him and waited for Eggsy to lean back against his chest with a silent sigh.


End file.
